1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a supporting feeder assembly for material handling machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In wheel-carried material handling machines, for instance digging machines, problems can arise when the machine is to run on a soft base of the type of mossland and similar, for example in ditch-digging or peat-digging. In this case it can namely occur that the machine fastens with its wheels, particularly the front wheels, which frequently have smaller dimensions than the back wheels. In order to release a machine which has become impeded in this manner a substantial amount of both people and auxiliary machines may be necessary.